Secrets of a Sword
by endra1
Summary: Yumichika has a secret that is not going to stay secret for much longer. But does Yumichika really know all of the secrets of his sword? He doesn't have long to find out and if he fails, the Soul Society will fall. Note: No pairings and violence present.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is written for a certain friend of mine. She knows who. I hope that she, and anyone else who reads this, enjoys it. Bleach does not belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

Ikkaku was already locked into a serious fight. Yumichika could see this evidently even as he cut through enemies of his own. The two were separated by more than fifty allies and opponents but Yumichika would have sworn that he could still see Ikkaku's grin. The Captains were nowhere to be seen but Yumichika could feel their reiatsu as they fought elsewhere.

Yumichika sighed and wondered if he was really needed here. Couldn't he just go back to the barracks to have a relaxing tea? Strenuous activity that wasn't really required was bad for his skin. It wasn't that Yumichika didn't like fighting. He was a member of Squad 11 after all. Fighting was life. The problem was fighting when there was no need to. Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki could have cleared up these wimps on their own. Unfortunately it was orders from the top.

The mission had been sudden but simple. There had been a reported break in the outer barriers of one of the smaller cities. Hollows had invaded and someone needed to stop them. Thus, Squad 11 was ordered out. Yumichika didn't know why the higher ups though they would need the entire squad. There were only two hundred or so minor Hollows. It could have been a bit of practice for their twenty or so rookies and there would have been no casualties on their side. Yumichika sighed again. This was no fun at all.

One of the Hollows apparently agreed with him. Yumichika almost swore as he saw one of the fast but weak Hollows run off into the undergrowth. Grinning with the thrill of a potential chase, Yumichika disengaged his current opponent and ran after it. The Hollow was fast but absolutely no match for Yumichika's Shunpo. The creature was also no match for Fuji Kujaku. Yumichika was almost regretting having called his sword by its nickname. He could have gotten rid of the Hollow even without the damn sword's help. Now Yumichika had a headache.

Ruri-Iro Kujaku wouldn't shut up about Yumichika's use of its nickname. He kept complaining and Yumichika felt the urge to snap it on a strong rock but that would only require more effort. Yumichika was more than halfway back to the battlefield by the time the annoying indignation of his sword died down. Yumichika gently massaged his temples and the bridge of his nose in an attempt to get rid of the headache. He couldn't wait until the next training session. He would exact his revenge then. Anyone who dared to give him such an undignified headache deserved one themselves, even if the perpetrator was his own sword.

Yumichika had only just grinned at this thought of retribution when a shadow fell upon him. It wasn't a Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Thanks go to all of my reviewers especially Monkshood92 (I know who you are...). In truth, I don't really like the first chapter much myself so I hope to only improve from now on. I don't really think I've caught Yumichika's character. He's hard to write when he's not with Ikkaku. Please stick with me. Thank you.

Yumichika stopped dead. The figure in front of him was human but he could feel that its reiatsu was much more powerful than that of anyone he knew. Even Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki didn't hold a light to the flame within this man. There was no point in drawing his sword. It wouldn't even be a match.

Yumichika tried to step around the man but he was blocked. Yumichika cursed. Not just a coincidence then. The man towered over Yumichika and the Shinigami felt pinned down by his shadow.

"What do you want?" Yumichika asked, backing away.

"What is the name of your sword?"

"Why do you care?"

"What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika didn't answer. He was now almost far enough that he felt he could turn and run. Just a little further to go.

The man wasn't moving. Ice cold eyes were simply watching, waiting. Yumichika repressed a shiver at the thought of what the man was waiting for.

"What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika was already getting sick of that line.

"You should increase your vocabulary," he told the man. "The more words you know, the more beautiful you become."

Yumichika almost kicked himself for saying that. It was bad enough that he was avoiding the question. He really didn't want to tick this guy off.

Yumichika was shaking from the pressure of the man's reiatsu. He needed to get out of here now.

"What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika took his chances and ran. He didn't get far.

The man was right in front of him and Yumichika skidded to a stop. The man grabbed Yumichika's uniform and pulled him up to eye level.

"Tell me the name of your sword or learn what regret feels like."

Yumichika was choking. The man shook him like a rag doll.

"What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika closed his eyes. He had already come this far. Surely it couldn't hurt to just tell the man outright. Yumichika's eyes flew open and he managed to grin at the man.

"Fuck you. I will tell you nothing."

The man's expressionless expression ceased. Anger was all there was at Yumichika's claim. Yumichika had thought stating his intentions couldn't hurt. He was very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku looked around the bloodied grounds that had been a battlefield only minutes ago.<p>

"Has anyone seen Yumichika?" he called.

There was a chorus of responses, each conveyed in a different manner, but none were positive.

Ikkaku moved on to the other side of the battlefield and repeated his question after determining that Yumichika was still not present. This time, amid the negative howls, a small hand arose from the back and one of the new recruits stepped forwards.

"I saw Mr. Yumichika chase after a hollow but that was only halfway through the fight."

Ikkaku huffed.

"That bastard. He's probably stopped on the way back to fix his hair."

Then, in the background, a more familiar call.

"Has anyone seen the Captain or Vice Captain?"

Ikkaku let out a deeper sigh and volunteered to join the search party for his Captains. He didn't think of Yumichika's absence again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's note: Thanks to the encouragements given after the last chapter, I have decided to update early this week. Thank you to my reviewers.

Yumichika didn't know how many days had passed. He wasn't even sure if it were days, months, years or just mere hours and minutes. The cell around him didn't change with the passing of time. There was no clock on unpainted cement walls and there was only one door. No windows adorned the small room. Yumichika was seated on the only seat and, in fact, the only piece of furniture whilst the man towered above him.

"What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika had thought he had been sick of that question before the cell came into play but now he knew better. _Now_ he was sick of the question and the room spun to match. The entire cell was distorted, twisting and turning even as Yumichika tried to get a clear vision of what was going on. That one sentence was the only sound that made sense; the only set of words that didn't play hopscotch with each other.

Yumichika knew it was the drugs. They were administered frequently. Too frequently. Yumichika didn't get any amazing fantasies from the drugs. There was also no relief from the pain. Reality was all there was and the drugs only made his situation all the more vivid. Even if there had been nothing vile running through his system, Yumichika knew that he would still have been unable to escape. None of his limbs were responding and his chest was burning. Yumichika had felt bad before but he was almost certain nothing matched his pain right now. The man had no consideration for this.

A blow from what looked and felt like a hammer shattered Yumichika's right shoulder-blade. Yumichika arched back in shock, body and mind needing time to register the pain. Breathless, he felt tears running down his cheeks. He was still debating whether it was saliva or blood that was leaking out of his mouth, when his breath came back. Wheezing like someone who had just run a marathon, Yumichika couldn't even manage a scream.

"What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika gasped pathetically in response.

"What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika was still panting but his body finally relaxed back into the chair. Shivering in his bonds, Yumichika felt his head fall forwards. He couldn't see anything anymore; his eyes were closed.

"What is the name of your sword?"

The man grabbed Yumichika's recently damaged arm and twisted it. It almost went full circle. Yumichika gritted his teeth but he couldn't repress the groan. He couldn't take any more pain. No more pain. No more.

"F-fuji Kujaku," Yumichika was mortified even as the words dripped from his mouth, joining his blood on the ground.

"What?" the man asked.

"Fuji K-kujaku,"

Yumichika only just managed to raise his voice. The words still came out cracked and broken.

"That is its nickname. What is the name of your sword?"

Yumichika didn't have the energy to be surprised at the man's knowledge of the nickname. Mentally cursing, Yumichika vowed not to let anything else slip.

"What is the name of your sword?"

Pain distorted his goal almost immediately. Yumichika couldn't stop screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Thank you all of my reviewers! I really appreciate any and all comments on my stories and this one in particular. It's a difficult one to write but a lot of fun too so I'm trying to stay motivated to continue it. All of your generous reviews are becoming very helpful. I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying this story. I hope you like this chapter too! Reviews welcome.

Ikkaku cursed. That idiot. It had been two days since the end of the battle and Yumichika still hadn't shown up. All thanks to the perfectionist's time-consuming obsessions, it was now up to Ikkaku to look for him. It was an order from the top. Ikkaku didn't know who had given the order. He was pretty sure that it wasn't either of his captains. Neither of them had reappeared yet either and Ikkaku doubted that they would send someone after a member of Squad 11. All members could take care of themselves and if they couldn't then they were not fit to be a part of Squad 11.

Ikkaku wasn't worried about Yumichika either. The idiot wasn't exactly a precise fit into the 11th Squad but he could certainly take care of himself. He wouldn't be the fifth seat if he couldn't. Still, it made Ikkaku very angry that the idiot was wasting time. Now he was wasting Ikkaku's time too. Ikkaku was out in the woods where Yumichika had allegedly run off and it was freezing cold. Ikkaku did not like the cold. It wasn't that it bothered him but it certainly did make Shunpo a lot harder. If Ikkaku couldn't Shunpo, he couldn't search faster and thus, he couldn't pick fights with anyone.

Ikkaku cursed again as he stumbled on a hidden tree root. He was going to make Yumichika pay when he found him. Perhaps he should dirty all of Yumichika's uniforms again? No, that hadn't worked before. The idiot had kept a secret uniform just in case something like that happened. Maybe he should put hair dye in Yumichika's shampoo? Ikkaku grinned at the thought. That sounded like a good idea. All he had to do now was decide on the colour.

A footstep cracked close to Ikkaku. Suppressed reiatsu hit Ikkaku hard. He pinpointed the source in the instant. A man with something slung over his shoulder stepped out from the trees and stood directly in front of Ikkaku.

"What is the name of his sword?"

Ikkaku grinned; glad to find some form of entertainment out in the snow.

"If you're picking a fight, I'll take you up."

"I am not asking for a fight. Tell me the name of his sword."

"Whose sword?"

The man pulled something off of his shoulder and held out a disgusting bundle of rags.

"His."

It took Ikkaku a moment to realise that the thing the man was holding was not a bundle of rags. There were arms and legs and Ikkaku could see a head. He couldn't see a face but there was at least a head.

"Who is that?"

The man didn't reply. Ikkaku looked closer and saw that the remains of the things clothing was something he knew very well. So he should, he was wearing one too.

"What Squad is that with?"

"What is the name of his sword?"

"Who are you? You sure you're not picking a fight?"

"What is the name of his sword?"

Ikkaku drew his sword, already feeling the thrill of an oncoming fight.

"Not reporting an injured Shinigami is reason enough for me to take you in. What do you say? Wanna fight?"

Ikkaku started moving in on his prey.

The man shook the limp Shinigami and pulled back the head.

"Don't move," the man pressed a knife against the unconscious Shinigami's throat.

Matted hair slipped back from the face and Ikkaku saw the Shinigami clearly for the first time.

"Yumichika?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took a little while to get up. It may not be regular but I will try to update this fiction at least once a week from now on. Please stay with me. Reviews welcome as always and I hope you all enjoy this chappie.

Ikkaku was stunned wordless. He wasn't exactly a wordsmith to start with but for him to be completely out of something to say was extremely unusual. Yumichika was only just recognisable. Ikkaku was glad that the man had left his friend's face relatively unmarked. The bruises that mottled fair skin would have Yumichika complaining for months as it was. Ikkaku was not glad about anything else.

Yumichika was literally dripping blood. Ikkaku couldn't see where it was all coming from but considering the amount of time he had been missing, Ikkaku was surprised that Yumichika hadn't already bled out. His reiatsu strengthened as he felt his need for battle grow. The knife twitched in warning.

Ikkaku forced himself to calm down. Yumichika was a member of Squad 11 and should be able to take care of himself but this had obviously not been a fair fight right from the start. Unlike the rest of Squad 11, Yumichika did not tend to fight people with a stronger reiatsu for the sake of it. His fighting principles seemed to revolve around how beautiful or ugly the opponent was and then he would deem the fight necessary or not. Ikkaku doubted that Yumichika had even had the time to consider the man's beauty before he had been caught. The man's reiatsu was much too intense. If he had been serious from the start, Yumichika probably hadn't even seen him. Still, that did not explain the number of days Yumichika had been missing.

"What is the name of his sword?"

Something clicked and Ikkaku realised what had happened.

"You've asked him, haven't you?"

The man looked at him, expression impenetrable.

"Numerous times."  
>"He didn't respond?"<p>

"No. What is the name of his sword?"

"Why should I tell you if he didn't?"

"I will kill him if you do not tell me. If you do, I shall return him."

Ikkaku considered. It went against all of his and his squad's principles to lend a hand to anyone, especially if they too were from Squad 11. This was meant to be Yumichika's fight but Ikkaku doubted that he had asked for it. Did that mean it wouldn't go against principle to help? Ikkaku cursed. He didn't particularly want to help anyway but it would mean Yumichika owing him one. Ikkaku also didn't want his friend to die in a fight he wasn't fighting. It was dishonourable. Ikkaku decided to comply with the man. It was the only way to preserve everyone's honour.

"Its name is Fuji Kujaku. Give Yumichika back."

Ikkaku hardly saw the knife move. One second it was at Yumichika's throat and the next it was buried in his side. Yumichika gurgled a moan but his eyes didn't open. Angered by his friend's pathetic response, Ikkaku activated his weapon.

"Don't move," the knife was back at Yumichika's throat.

"Why shouldn't I? You just broke the deal."

"You lied."

Ikkaku lowered his weapon slightly. That answer he hadn't been expecting.

"That is the name of his sword."

"It is its nickname. What is the name of his sword?"

Ikkaku stood dumbfounded.

"What do you mean it's a nickname?"

The man didn't lower the knife but confusion showed in his eyes.

"You are Ikkaku Madarame are you not?"

"And if I am?"

"You are this man's closest friend are you not?"  
>"Maybe."<p>

"Why do you not know about his sword?"

Ikkaku didn't have an answer to that. What kind of secret had Yumichika been keeping?

"Lies," the man hissed.

The knife moved closer to Yumichika's jugular. Ikkaku stood, guard lowered, motionless. How could Yumichika not tell him? He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't see anything. There was only the knife and betrayal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy with university stuff but am now on holidays now. I'm moving house so there won't be any more updates for a week or so but after that I hope to update frequently. Please stay with me. Reviews are, as always, very welcome and thank you to all of my readers. Enjoy!

Ikkaku couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything. The knife was getting closer and closer to Yumichika's throat but Ikkaku could only picture the revenge. Yumichika hadn't told him the true name of his sword. For what reason would Yumichika hide something like that? And how did that work? The sword released upon the name, 'Fuji Kujaku', didn't it?

If Yumichika was expected to know the name then it couldn't be the release to a Bankai or anything of the sort for Ikkaku knew Yumichika hadn't obtained Bankai yet. To keep a secret like that was illogical considering that Ikkaku had told him to keep the acess to his own Bankai a secret.

Ikkaku wanted to shake his head for even caring. Ikkaku was not a caring person. If his best friend was keeping secrets, Ikkaku thought he would react with a 'So what?' or 'Who cares?' but, for some reason, it did matter. Especially now that Yumichika's life was in danger and Ikkaku could save him with a few words that Yumichika hadn't bothered to tell him.

"Tell me the name of his sword," the unnamed man ordered.

Ikkaku wanted to open his mouth. Even if he couldn't tell the man the name of Yumichika's sword, surely there was something he could say to postpone the knife's penetration. Despite that hope, Ikkaku's body would not respond. The knife was pushing into skin now and the thin layer let go of its resistance without a sound. Blood welled forth, dripping down Yumichika's neck and staining ripped clothes even more.

The knife was moving across now, the tip ripping slowly through skin as a child tears cardboard. Ikkaku wanted to stop the man; to fight or to do anything but his body was still rebelling. There was so much blood now. Ikkaku could see the little colour left in Yumichika fading to pale inexistence.

"Tell me the name of his sword." The knife was about to make the last cut.

"Stop!" 

The knife paused as a new figure entered the standoff. Shuhei Hisagi used Shunpo to get to Ikkaku's side as quickly as possible. The Lieutenant took in Yumichika's appearance in a flash. Ikkaku could see the younger man looking over him and deeming him useless and a bit of him fired up at that unspoken thought but it wasn't enough to break the stupor. Shuhei looked to the man who held Yumichika.

"You want the name of his sword, right?"

The man nodded once.

"Ruri-iro Kujaku."

The man tilted his head to one side and seemed to think it over. With a short nod to himself, the man removed the knife.

"If that name proves to be incorrect, I will return," the man said.

Shuhei nodded for all of them.

"Return Yumichika."

The man threw Yumichika to Shuhei and the Shinigami caught the fifth seat with ease. The man disappeared.

Ikkaku almost fell over as he saw Yumichika roughly returned to them.

"What was that?" he asked Shuhei.

"What?" The other man looked legitimately confused.

"What name was that?"

"Yumichika can tell you."

Ikkaku strode over, eyes wide in anger. With less grace than Yumichika's captor, Ikkaku grabbed his unconscious friend by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Does it look like he can tell me?" Ikkaku asked Shuhei.

Shuhei lowered his gaze.

"It was the real name of his sword. Fuji Kujaku is just a nickname."

"Then that thing that he releases isn't its true release?"

"That's right."

"How do you know that?"

Shuhei was silent for a moment.

"I was defeated by the true release during Rukia Kuchiki's rescue."

"What is the sword's real form then?"

Shuhei glanced at Yumichika. The unconscious Shinigami slipped a little in Ikkaku's grasp.

"He needs medical attention right now." Shuhei warned.

Ikkaku opened his mouth to argue but a single glance at Yumichika reinforced Shuhei's statement. Ikkaku closed his mouth.

"Don't think that you've escaped that question," he told Shuhei. "Once Yumichika's better, you will answer me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers. Sorry for all delays. I will probably not have a steady internet until I go back to University so please stay with me. There's only about 20 days left before then. In response to Hozukimaru11, who pointed out that Shuhei should be dead if he knows about Ruri Iro Kujaku, I agree. Shuhei actually has found out about Ruri-Iro Kujaku's true form in both the manga and anime during the rescuing of Rukia arc (I can't remember the chapter but the episode is number 56) and was defeated by Yumichika. I'm still not quite sure why Yumichika let Shuhei live but that's how it all went down. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm sure other people were just as confused. Thank you again for reading this fiction and I will update again ASAP.

It was an arduous journey to return to the Barracks. Ikkaku had placed Yumichika on a roughly fashioned branch/stretcher and he and Shuhei tried to coordinate their movements so that Yumichika did not fall off. Normally, Ikkaku would have simply carried Yumichika on his back but Shuhei had insisted that such a barbaric style of transport would only aggravate the already serious injuries. Ikkaku had agreed, for the truth was obvious, but he knew that it would cause problems later.

If possible, Ikkaku hadn't wanted to be seen as one of the people to have discovered Yumichika. As members of Squad 11, Ikkaku should have dealt Yumichika a death blow for losing a fight. Ikkaku may well have done so if Yumichika hadn't so obviously been a willing participant in whatever had happened between him and the mysterious man. He could justify it to himself but how was he going to explain such delicacies to the Squad and, more importantly, his Captain.

If the Captain wasn't satisfied with the evidence both Yumichika and Ikkaku would be cast out from the Squad. Ikkaku had been planning to palm Yumichika off to Shuhei but now that the 'stretcher' had been insisted upon, both of them would be required which meant that Ikkaku couldn't just disappear.

They were halfway back when Ikkaku had an idea.

"Oi. Let's take him to Squad 6 instead of the Squad 11 Barracks. He'll get medical attention easier that way."

Shuhei evaluated Ikkaku's sincerity before nodding. Ikkaku smiled. If they went to Squad 6, the odds were that no one would leak any information on Yumichika's condition or who had bought him in. Confidentiality was important to protect the patients. Even Captain Unohana wouldn't be able to leak information to Captain Zaraki unless the Squad 11 Captain got permission from either Yumichika or the upper authorities. Not that that mattered too much. Even if the Captain wasn't missing at the moment, Zaraki didn't care all that much about any of his subordinates. The odds of the Captain would even care about Yumichika's condition were almost nonexistent. Thank the Gods that all the blows to Ikkaku's head hadn't destroyed _all _of his intelligence.

Captain Unohana saw them immediately upon their arrival. Perhaps it had had something to do with Ikkaku's _persuading_ methods to the messenger.

"Lay him over here," she said when she saw Yumichika's condition.

Ikkaku and Shuhei followed her instructions and laid their friend onto the indicated pallet. Yumichika was white. If Ikkaku couldn't see the man's chest rising through the ripped clothes, he would have thought his friend dead.

Yumichika was going to cause a racket about his destroyed clothes if he saw them. Ikkaku made a note to remember to ask one of the more minor members of Squad 6 to find a clean and untorn clothing for Yumichika until the other one was repaired. Yumichika was probably already going to die of shock when he saw the condition his body was in.

Captain Unohana knelt by Yumichika and concentrated. Ikkaku and Shuhei looked away as bones cracked back into place and torn skin knitted together as best it could. The process took less than ten minutes. Captain Unohana stood back up, breathing hard. Ikkaku turned to see the progress. There wasn't much. Yumichika was still whiter than powder and red was still leaking from many places. None of the bruises had been alleviated and one of the arms was still hanging, unattached, from a shoulder. Ikkaku shuddered.

"What is that?" he hissed at the Squad 6 Captain. "You call that healed?"

The Captain gave Ikkaku a very, very dark look.

"The fifth seat is out of the danger zone. I can't guarantee full recovery but he will not by dying anytime soon."

Ikkaku wanted to say something to save his pride but the news of Yumichika's guaranteed survival left him weak-kneed. It took all of his strength to salvage at least his physical pride. Shuhei helped the Captain move Yumichika to a proper medical bed and she hooked up a series of drips and wires that Ikkaku knew nothing about.

"I'll come back to check on him later tonight," the Captain said.

"Wait." Shuhei stopped Captain Unohana as she headed out. "Could you treat Ikkaku for shock?"

Ikkaku spluttered. "I don't need it!"

Shuhei glared at him and Captain Unohana examined Ikkaku.

"I'm fine!" Ikkaku insisted.

Captain Unohana pursed her lips and turned to Shuhei.

"He looks like he'll be fine."

Ikkaku almost grinned for the Captain's support.

"But..."

Ikkaku glared at her as she continued.

"I would like you to stay, third seat." She held up her hand to stop all protests. "You do show symptoms which could worsen if you receive any more stress. Please stay with the fifth seat until he wakes and then you will be free to go."

Ikkaku didn't argue. He would have preferred to leave but he didn't want Yumichika to be alone when he woke up. Ikkaku wanted to be sure that there were no heart attacks from broken dignity.

"Thank you for all of your help, Captain." Shuhei bowed and turned to leave.

"Stop!" Ikkaku yelled. "What is Ruri-Iro's true form?"

Shuhei didn't turn around. Ikkaku got up to chase Shuhei as he left but he was stopped by Captain Unohana.

"I didn't tell you that you could leave," she said, gripping his shoulders hard. "Would you mind telling me what this 'true form' business is all about?"

"It's none of your business!" Ikkaku turned away and sat himself down beside Yumichika.

He heard the Captain hesitate before she left the room. Ikkaku didn't care if she figured it out. It was all Yumichika's fault for not telling anyone anyway. Who cared if she told the higher ups and got them into trouble for keeping such a secret? Ikkaku was much more pissed that Yumichika hadn't even told his best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for all delays. It took me a while to work up the courage to return to this fiction after the last chapter. Thank you to all who pointed out the mistakes with Unohana. She was a minor character that I don't pay much attention to in the series and I didn't have the internet to research her. I probably should have picked a different character but oh well. What's done is done. I will now be referring to 'Squad six' as the correct 'Squad four' from now on. I've also been in the middle of preparing for my University exams but enough with the excuses. I'll try to keep this one updated at least once a month from now on. A special note to reviewer Tumuril2; I felt especially inspired after reading your review that I eventually decided to just sit down and write this chapter. Sorry for telling you fake waiting times but I hope that this was a nice surprise! Thank you again for all of the reviews and I hope to hear from you again once you finish this chapter. Please enjoy!

Ikkaku hadn't calmed down very much before morning broke. In fact, if anything, he had only gotten angrier. The blood had finally completely stopped leaking from the still-open wounds. A minor member of Squad four had come to bind Yumichika's horrifying arm and it had taken all of Ikkaku's restraint not to scare the pathetic aide away. When some other minor members had come to clean the bandages, Ikkaku hadn't been able to show the same restraint. Needless to say, no one had come to clean the bandages since.

Ikkaku was just glad that the cut across Yumichika's throat had been cleared up early. For some reason, Ikkaku felt guilt for that particular wound. It was all Yumichika's fault for not telling him a f***ing name but Ikkaku's incompetence had been made clear as well. If Ikkaku hadn't been so emotionally attached to the idiot, his shock at a secret wouldn't have been so big. No, that wasn't right. Ikkaku wasn't emotionally attached. He was anything attached. Not to anyone. That's right. It was all Yumichika's fault. Ikkaku's freezing was also Yumichika's fault. If the bastard hadn't been so useless, Ikkaku wouldn't have been horrified by the lack of talent in someone only two seats below him. Yes, that was right. It was all Yumichika's fault. Ikkaku felt himself relaxing a bit. If it were Yumichika's fault, Ikkaku could just beat him up as punishment. After he woke up, of course.

Ikkaku was getting impatient. It had been four hours since he had made the decision to beat up Yumichika. If the 5th seat didn't wake up soon, Ikkaku was going to have to take his anger out on an unconscious body. That would be going against squad regulations, let alone pride. But if that happened, it would also be Yumichika's fault. Ikkaku tried to pass the time by imagining what the released form of Fuji Kujaku was.

At first, he thought it was a set of floating claws. Then, when he remembered that the sword was a peacock, and thus the fan of swords were meant to imitate a tail, he imagined the spread swords in double size. Ikkaku shook his head. The image still wasn't quite right. Perhaps it moved on its own? Maybe it grew metal legs and could chase after an enemy? That seemed a little closer to the right image but Ikkaku still couldn't quite picture it. A mobile sword rendered its user useless so there wasn't much point in having one.

Ikkaku scratched his head and cursed. He would have to force Yumichika to show him the released version after Ikkaku had beaten him up. Still, Ikkaku couldn't figure out why Yumichika would want to keep the true form of his sword a secret. Ikkaku had told Yumichika about his bankai, so he should have been the most trustworthy person on the team. Yumichika stuck to him like glue so there shouldn't have been anyone else anyway. The bastard was also a narcissist so there was no reason to hide greatness from anyone, let alone Ikkaku.

It just didn't make sense. For Yumichika to hide the true form of his sword, there must be some good reason behind it. Maybe it had to do with the sword's appearance? Yumichika hated anything ugly so perhaps the sword was simply ugly and Yumichika thought it more appealing in its unreleased form. Ikkaku grinned. Yeah, that had to be the reason. Still, why would Yumichika hold onto an ugly sword?

Ikkaku frowned again. No, that couldn't be the answer. A zanpukto is a reflection of its user's soul. If that were so then Fuji Kujaku and Yumichika's tastes should have been the same. No narcissistic sword would make itself appear ugly when in its full release. Yumichika certainly wouldn't ever let himself appear ugly. Then it couldn't simply be that the sword was ugly. Damn it! Ikkaku cursed a thousand times and stood up to pace around.

All of this waiting was killing him. If Yumichika didn't wake up soon, Ikkaku didn't know what he would do. If that idiot captain of Squad four thought that waiting for Yumichika to wake up would get rid of Ikkaku's stress, she was wrong. He could feel his stress levels rising. Ikkaku couldn't take it anymore. Who cares what the orders were? He'd never been one to follow them before. He'd waited long enough. If these Squad four idiots didn't want to treat him for shock because of stress levels then they wouldn't mind him leaving now. Ikkaku stooped down to grab up his staff and he stomped to the door. His hand was on the handle and ready to slam it open when a small voice spoke up from behind him.

"I-Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku turned, a snarl on his face as he prepared to give the Squad four idiot a berating. He was met by blurry purple eyes. Ikkaku dropped his staff and stared. Yumichika was awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Author's Note: Hello again, everyone. I have a million excuses for my absence but none are truly sufficient. As such, I feel I must apologise to all of my readers for making you wait so long for an update. Thank you to everyone who has supported me during the creation and development of this story. I also want to extend a special thank you to Gemma Hitsugaya who recently gave me a very entertaining review of each chapter. It was one of the first reviews I've received for any of my stories in a long time and prompted me to update not only this fic, but to start updating all of my popular ones. Thank you for the reminder and laughs. But enough of all that. On to the story. Thank you for waiting and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

As much as Ikkaku had been wanting Yumichika to wake up, he hadn't actually been expecting it to happen anytime soon. Now that he was faced with the actual event, he didn't quite know what to say. Yumichika didn't seem to be fully coherent yet. His mouth was slightly open as he tried to sort his thoughts and his head was slightly tilted as if he couldn't remember what he had been doing or what he was meant to be doing.

Ikkaku waited for Yumichika to say something as he tried to compose himself but his friend didn't say anything. He just glanced around, taking in the Squad 6 Barracks, abandoned bandages, and sparse furniture. Ikkaku noticed Yumichika stop when he spotted the torn remains of his uniform but Ikkaku wasn't sure if that was because his friend was recalling what had been done to him or if it was merely because of the destruction of his 'beautiful' tailored clothing.

Ikkaku tried to press down fast rising emotion as he cleared his throat.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

Yumichika was silent for a moment and then he met Ikkaku's eyes with haunted pupils.

"Enough," he replied quietly.

"What is the name of your sword?" Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika stiffened and broke eye contact.

"Fuji-Kujaku," he whispered.

"Don't lie to me," Ikkaku hissed, storming forwards and grabbing his friend's shoulders.

Yumichika flinched as his rough touch jarred broken bones but he grit his teeth and kept his eyes low. It only made Ikkaku angrier.

"How dare you have kept a secret like that from me? How long have you been lying to me?"

"I-"

"Ruri-Iro Kujaku. How hard is that to say? I had to hear it from Shuhei. Shuhei!" Ikkaku cut him off.

"Ikkaku."

"Shut up!" Ikkaku shook Yumichika. "I told you my secret but you nearly lost your life because you didn't share yours. You almost died!"

"I'm sorry." Yumichika still hadn't met Ikkaku's eyes.

"Sorry? You think sorry can cut it? Tell me about that bloody sword right now! What is its true form?"

"I can't-"

"You can't what? Trust me? I saved your life. Tell me what its true form is. Tell me!"

Yumichika didn't move. Ikkaku shook him again.

"Tell me!"

Yumichika raised his eyes. They were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku. I'm sorry."

The tears started to fall as Yumichika's composure shattered. Ikkaku couldn't believe it. Yumichika, Squad 11's 5th seat, was crying. It was pathetic. He felt no sympathy, no pity, no guilt. Only anger and disgust. This creature before him was filth. Yumichika had finally shown his true colours and it was the most pathetic thing Ikkaku had ever seen.

Ikkaku slapped Yumichika. He couldn't stop it but he wouldn't have tried even if he could have. He watched in pride as the tears stopped flowing in shock over the red mark left by his palm.

"You are pathetic," he said, "and I don't ever want to see you again."

Yumichika stared up at him in shock, tears frozen in his eyes. Ikkaku felt his lip twist in disgust and he turned and stormed away before he had to look at that pathetic expression any longer.

It was hours later when Ikkaku finally calmed down. With the anger gone, there was only guilt left and it was one of the strongest emotions Ikkaku had ever felt. What had he been thinking, slapping an injured person, let alone a friend? And telling Yumichika that he never wanted to see him again? Childish. He was still frustrated that Yumichika had kept the secret of his sword from him but Ikkaku knew that he had over reacted. He breathed out as he ran a hand over his face. Yumichika had ruined the pride of the entire squad by crying like that but he hadn't exactly been in a decent state of mind and Yumichika had never quite fit in with the rest of the squad to begin with. Sometimes, he felt more like an honorary member than a fifth seat. Ikkaku was too proud to apologise but perhaps he should visit Yumichika again to give him a chance to rectify his earlier shameful display. Yes. That was a good idea.

Shuhei was waiting outside the Barracks when Ikkaku arrived.

"You don't deserve to go in there," he growled as Ikkaku passed.

"You want a fight?" Ikkaku asked, pulling out his staff.

Shuhei shook his head with a frown and walked away.

Ikkaku tucked his staff away despondently. He could have used a fight. He needed to blow off some steam.

The Squad 6 members glared at Ikkaku as he walked to Yumichika's room. Ikkaku was starting to get suspicious. What was going on here. Had they all heard about him slapping Yumichika or something? Ikkaku did his best to ignore the vicious stares as he opened the door to Yumichika's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews~! I didn't think I'd get any for at least a few days but I've been pleasantly surprised. As such, I've prepared a fast update. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter at least as much as you did the rest.

Yumichika was still there and the red mark from Ikkaku's slap was long gone. His friend sat slumped in the corner, head bowed, and fingers limp. His sword lay untouched by his side. The sight of the weapon jumpstarted Ikkaku's thought process.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku said, "how about having a spar?"

Yes. Good start. A spar was something that Yumichika could prove his worth in.

There was no response.

Ok. Maybe he wasn't feeling up to a spar. That was ok. Yumichika usually didn't participate anyway. He claimed that sweating for no purpose was not beautiful. So maybe a more favourable approach was necessary then.

"How about we pick out a new uniform then? You could always change the colour to purple or something."

Ikkaku couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. How pathetic did he want to sound? This was not an apology. It was just a chance for Yumichika to prove himself. Besides, Ikkaku knew nothing about fashion and he didn't want to. This was useless but it was something that should at least get a reaction from his friend.

Yumichika still didn't reply.

Ikkaku knelt down and put a hand on Yumichika's shoulder.

"Yumichika?"

Yumichika didn't move and Ikkaku finally saw his friend's eyes.

They were blank.

There was no emotion, no recognition, not even a tear. Yumichika was completely unresponsive.

Ikkaku stood in anger and burst out of the room, grabbing the first Squad 6 member he could find.

"What happened to him?" he demanded.

The Squad 6 member sqeaked.

"N-nothing. "

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"T-the Captain says that it's w-withdrawal. She thinks that s-someone b…"

"b?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow as the Squad Four member tightened his lips. "What does she think someone did?"

"She said that she t-thinks someone b-broke him."

"Broke?"

"It's from a s-strong emotional shock."

Wait. The captain thought that this was all Ikkaku's fault? I mean, sure he'd said some things that Yumichika probably never thought he'd hear but that wasn't enough to cause emotional shock, right? And it's not like Yumichika had never been slapped before. It wasn't Ikkaku's fault. It couldn't be. It was Yumichika's fault. For being so pathetic. Yeah. That's right. It's all Yumichika's fault.

Ikkaku dropped the Squad 6 member and hardly noticed as he scrambled away. So much for Yumichika proving that he was still a proud member of Squad 11. This was even more pathetic. Perhaps Yumichika wasn't suited for Squad 11 after all. Ikkaku couldn't believe that he had ever stood up for such a lying piece of garbage. Frustrated and angry that he still had no idea about what Yumichika's reasons for keeping the secret were, Ikkaku stormed from the Barracks. He wouldn't visit again. Yumichika would have to sort this mess out himself.

Ikkaku was still fuming when he realised that someone was screaming. No, not just someone: lots of people. Using shunpo, Ikkaku jumped to the top of the closest building. The town's gates were wide open, the guards unconscious at the bottom. Townspeople were crying over fallen friends and family. Ikkaku could even see a great number of Shinigami among the fallen. What the hell was going on?

There was a bang and a plume of smoke from one direction. Ikkaku quickly made his way to the site. Four of the Captains were banded together, all in Bankai. Ikkaku looked for their enemy and his mouth fell open as he saw who it was. There, in the smoke, was the man who had kidnapped Yumichika.


End file.
